Bloo Divide
(ON THE OPEN STREETS) (N is walking on the sidewalk minding his own business when a card landed on his feet and picked it up) N: What's this? Some kind of leadership request. (continues walking looking at it) (AT THE ENTRANCE WAY TO FOSTER'S) Prof. Juniper: (walks in front of Mac, Bloo, and Selene) Hello guys. Mac: Oh, you must be the Professor of the Unova region. Prof. Juniper: That's right. I saw that you just met Elora Matsuzaka. Selene: That's right, Grandma. I'm visiting from her's. (all four hear a Charizard cry and look above them to see J on a Charizard) Mac: What's that? Prof. Juniper: It's a Charizard. Mac: (pulls out his Pokedex) Mac's Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. J: Give it up Bloo, you and your Pokemon are mine. Bloo: What are you talking about? Mac: Kricketot come out! (He throws out a poke ball and Kricketot comes out.) Use sing. (Kricketot uses sing but J and her Charizard are still standing.) What how are you still standing? J: Simple earplugs. Mac: Bloo give me a hand here. Bloo: Can't my Pokemon are inside. Mac: Your no help at all. Prof. Juniper: I'll help. Selene stay with Bloo. Selene: Right. Prof. Juniper: Go Minccino! Minccino: Minccino. Mac: You have a Minccino? Prof. Juniper: Just because I'm a professor doesn't mean I can't have Pokemon. Now Minccino use swift. (Minccino moves it's tail around and stars come out of it.) J: Charizard use Flamethrower! (A jet of fire shoots out of Charizard's mouth and collides with swift.) Pathetic. Go Gigalith! (She throws a poke ball and a Gigalith comes out) Mac: (looks at his Pokedex to see it has broken) Prof. Juniper: Here. (tosses him a new Pokedex) Mac: (catches it and pushes the button and the back part moves to the top) Pokedex: Gigalith, the Compressed Pokemon and the evolved form of Boldore. Compressing the energy from its internal core lets it fire off an attack capable of blowing away a mountain. J: Use Power Gem. (It starts to glow then several beams of energy come out of it.) Mac: Kricketot use-(Kricketot starts to glow.) What? (A green air beam collides with Power Gem.) J: What the? (An Altaria flies over head.) Cream: Good work Altaria! Return. (Altaria returns to her poke ball and Cream, Lindsay, and Kari are standing in front of the door to Foster's.) (Kricketot successfully evolves into Kricketune) J: UGH! Why is everyone getting in the way? Cream: Go Buneary! (launches Pokeball) Lindsay: Lucario, (launches Pokeball) Take frost. Kari: Snivy, come on out. (throws Pokeball and Snivy comes out as do Cream's Buneary and Lindsay's Lucario) J: Flamethrower. (Charizard uses Flamethrower on all six of them and all land on the wall) Mac: Kricketune, there's a partner for you. (throws Pokeball and Togekiss comes out) Kari: (looks at Togekiss and then the Pokeball she hasn't opened) J: (throws a rope and it wraps around Bloo and then lassos him onto Charizard and they take off and Gigalith get on Charizard) Prof. Juniper: They're getting away. (Fidget and Olivia come outside) Fidget: What happened? Mac: J took Bloo! Olivia: When? Mac: Never mind that! Togekiss go- (Looks over to see Kari petting Togekiss and Togekiss seems very happy.) Togekiss! Kari: Oh come on Mac she likes it. Mac: She? I thought it was a he. Kari: Wow. Prof. Juniper: Hey where's your sister? (A MANISON) (J walks into a dark room dragging Bloo by a rope.) Suzy: (the room lights up and she is sitting in a chair across the room.) I see you have him. The man named Bloo. Bloo: It's you! You're the crazy girl who calls me Tiffany. Suzy: I know Tiffany's not a boy name, I just like calling every boy Tiffany, so that's your name Tiffany, is that a problem Tiffany? J: Hold on, (has her goggles on infa-red and finds Selene in a corner.) Little snake in the grass. (Fires her laser gauntlet at her but doesn't hit anything.) What? Selene(voice): Over here. (J turns around to only be knocked to the ground.) Suzy: Get her! Get her! Get her! J: (Throws smoke bombs to the ground and a hazy figure starts to appear then it's Selene.) Found you. Selene: (Create a force-field bubble in her hand then forms it into a whip and lashes it at J.) J: (She dodges it.) Missed. Selene: Really? (The whip raps around Bloo and is brought to Selene and she runs to the door.) Suzy: Stop her! J: I know! (Grabs a rope and throws it at Bloo and it raps around him and he's brought to her.) Selene: Bloo! (Suzy slams a button on her chair the drops a cage over Selene.) Suzy: No one can keep me away from Tiffany! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (FOSTER'S) Mr. Herriman: This is unacceptable! I won't tolerate the illegal adoption of Master Blooregard! Very (censored) ungentleman like. (Kevin walks inside the main hall) Kevin: I heard that swear mouth of yours from my car. Kari: First off, Mac, want to trade with me? Mac: If you want Togekiss so bad, it's worth a shot. (5 MINUTES LATER) (the trade is successful) Mac: Lets see what I got. (throws the Pokeball and a Zangoose comes out) Zangoose; Zangoose. Prof. Juniper: That's a Zangoose. Mac: (gets out his new Pokedex) Zangoose, eh? Pokedex: Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokemon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. For many generations, it has had feuds with Seviper. Kari: And this one had it's feuds with me. Hyp: Maybe you were thought to be Seviper. (snickers) Kari A Sevip…. No, it just wants to kill me. Zangoose: (rushes towards Kari) Mac: Return. (returns Zangoose to its Pokeball) I will take good care of it. Kari: Second of all, there's a maniac who has Bloo is his or her grasp. AND MY SISTER'S MISSING! AGAIN! Ben: We'll need to find out who's responsible for this. Wilt, make sure you get on Maniac Robimal suit on, Mac, Kari, and Gwen, the four of you will get in my ride. Kevin, take Olivia, Fidget, Cream, and Starfire. Try to find anything that can help us out. Cream: I can track Bloo with a spell. Kari: You mean mana. Cream: Spell. Kari: Mana. Cream: Spell! Kari: Mana! Gwen: Hey there is no time for this right now! Cream and Kari: But- Kevin: No buts! (A MANSION) (Bloo wakes-up at a table with a tea set and looks around the room to see everything pink and when he looks at a mirror he is wearing a pink dress with a blonde wig with a pink bow.) Bloo: What am I wearing! Suzy: your tea party outfit. Bloo: (He turns to see Suzy sipping tea.) What are you doing to me? Suzy: Shut and drink your tea Tiffany! Bloo: Where's my friend? What did you do to her! Suzy: SHUT UPAND DRINK YOUR TEA TIFFANY! Bloo: MAKE ME! Suzy: (Takes a remote out and presses a button and shocks Bloo.) Now drink your tea. Bloo: N-(Gets shocked.) Neve-(Shocked again.) Fine. (BEN'S CAR) (Everyone is sitting quietly but Mac twitches.) Wilt: You alright Mac? Mac: Yeah I'm-(Twitches two more times.) Fine. Gwen: Something isn't right. Kari: Wait a minute. (Touches Mac's head and her eyes glow pink.) Ben: Kari what are you doing? Kari(Bloo's voice): Help! Wilt: What? Kari(Bloo's voice): She's making me drink tea and wear dresses and play with dolls and and…oh no! She's making me do…BALL ROOM DANCING AAAAHHHHHH! (Kari's head drops and her normal voice returns.) that's all I could get. (AT SOME DULL PLACE) (as Frollo and Em Atron are going down the stairs) Em Atron: But do you accept? Frollo: I told you yes already, but I won't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. (AT KEVIN'S CAR) Fidget: I don't know why Bloo would be kidnapped. I have two Pokemon that could easily rescue him. Kevin: It's not simple. Even children are masterminds of crime that adults would usually cause. It's our job to make sure that it is kept contained. Cream: He's not that far. I can feel him. We're gonna need to be stout. Olivia: (shakes her head) There's no telling what lies ahead. Kevin: (Looks at the car mirror and see J's ship fly past them going in the opposite direction.) Guess her money's been collected. (MEANWHILE IN BEN'S CAR WHICH IS GOING WITH KEVIN'S CAR) Kari: That girl must've been rich. Mac: You think? (twitches) Ben: We're not far now. (Both drivers see a mansion that looks haunted from the outside.) Kari: I sense an aura that it is not what it appears. (Two business looking bodyguards are at the front door.) Mac: (Hangs up.) Wilt: What were you doing? Mac: Calling a last resort. (All ten get out of the respective car that they were in.) Starfire: I'll try to fly, (Pointing at the roofs.) if only there weren't lasers from all directions that will kill us. Wilt: I'm going. (Transforms into an anaconda.) Gwen: Arbok, you help too. (Throws Pokeball and Arbok comes out.) Arbok: Massssssssssssssster, what do you wish? Gwen: Help Wilt. (Arbok and Wilt slither into the sewer.) Cream: I'll distract the guards. Teapetrika. (a tea set is place between the guards and they screamed) Both Guards: (Run away.) GHOST! Cream: Not what I had in mind. (shrugs her shoulders) (They run to the door but J walks in front of them.) Mac: You! J: Take one more step and you'll be roasted. Salamence. (Throws a Pokeball up and Salamence comes out.) Gwen: I'll-(Kari walks in front of her.) Kari: Hold your breath. Let me have some fun. I haven't battled in awhile. J: Your grave. Kari: Go. (Everyone else leaves to go save Bloo.) J: Silly child do you really think you can beat me? Kari: I've heard enough. (Throws Pokeball and Deerling comes out.) J: A waste of time. Kari: Retaliate. No holding back. J: You are such a mutt. Incinerate. (Salamence uses Incinerate on Deerling while Deerling prepares to use Retaliate and Deerling faints.) Kari: (Returns Deerling.) Forgive me Deerling. J: I've seen better Pokemon tactics little one. Kari: That's right, I'm a little strong girl. Tepig. (Throws Pokeball and Tepig comes out.) Tepig: Tepig. (AT HALLWAY) Kevin: Just as expected, the inside is beautiful and highly tech. Wilt: (Gets out of the sewer with Arbok.) Gwen: (Returns Arbok.) Who knew the sewer leads to the hallway? Mac: We'll split up like we did before to see who gets in the car with whom. There's only nine of us since Kari is dealing with J. Starfire: I'll decide the teams. Kevin, Cream, and Ben will search for Selene, I'll go with Olivia, and Fidget and look for clues, and Mac, Gwen, and Wilt, keep anything that goes wrong at bay. Mac: Okay now, move. (All but Mac, Gwen, and Wilt leave the hallway.) Mac: Better be safe Bloo. Wilt: He will be. (AT A DARK CATACOMB LIKE HALLWAY) Starfire: (Uses a star bolt as a flashlight.) Olivia: Bloo! I hope you're alive. Fidget: He will be toots, I will use my ears to locate him. (Places his hand on his ear.) We still have a long ways to go. (Five bodyguards appear in front of them.) Starfire: We have company. (AT A PRISON CELL) Selene: Why does this keep happening to me? (Kevin, Cream, and Ben are in front of her cell.) Selene: It's about time. Kevin: I got this. (Touches the bars and becomes metal and his hands becomes a sword for the moment and slashes the bars.) Selene: (Gets out.) That was fast. Kevin: We better join Olivia, Fidget, and Starfire. Ben: Okay, they said they would be somewhere that look like the catacombs. (OUTSIDE) Kari: (Returns Tepig.) Best surrender J. Zorua, let's go. (Throws Pokeball and Zorua comes out.) Usually it uses Illusion to look like a Pokemon from my party. But I decided for him to not use it. I'll let you see his signature move, Night Daze. Zorua: Zorua. (Uses Night Daze and Salamence gets a lot of damage and faints and J gets moved back a few.) J: (Groans as she slides back and grabs a Pokeball.) Drapion! (As she throws it.) Cross Poison, go! (Drapion comes out and uses Cross Poison on Zorua.) Kari: Zorua! Code 3: Sir. (he along with Codes 14, 13, 450, 72, 30, and 41 appear) J: What? Code 3: The Safety Patrol are coming, Fillmore and Third to be exact. J: Guess the child will have to defend for herself. (Throws a smoke ball and the bad guys got away.) Kari: Where did they go? Ugh. (Looks at a Pokeball.) Maybe I need more practice. (HALLWAY) (Wilt, Gwen, and Mac are walking down the hallway.) Wilt: I thought we were suppose to stay where. Mac: He's my imaginary friend I have a right to find him to! Gwen: How do you even know where we are going? Mac: Kari said that me and Bloo have a special connection so I should be able to locate him threw that. Gwen: Wait do you hear that? (They are very quiet and they hear agonizing screams.) Wilt: That person sounds in trouble! Mac: Let's go! (They run to Suzy's room and see her trying to force Bloo to drink tea.) Bloo! Bloo: (Looks at Mac with a happy face.) Mac! You came to save me! Suzy: You can't have Tiffany! Mac: Pikachu come on out. (Pikachu comes out of Mac's backpack and is ready to fight.) Pikachu: Pika. Gwen: You keep your Pikachu in your backpack? Mac: Yeah he doesn't mind. Suzy: (Takes out a remote and presses a button and a cage falls over Mac, Gwen, Wilt, and Pikachu.) Hahahaha I win! Bloo: NO! (The remote disappears from Suzy's hand.) Suzy: What? Selene(voice): Hey Suzy lights out! (She punches Suzy in the face knocking her out and then re-appears and let's Mac, Wilt, Gwen, and Pikachu out of the cage.) Wilt: Selene good to see you. Selene: Nice seeing you to Wilt. Gwen: Where is everyone? Selene: They are putting everyone in jail. Sadly J got away. Suzy: (fakes being sad)You don't know how lonely it is when you only have just your parents. They always want what's best for a rich girl. Fillmore: Maybe, but you got what you wanted by doing something illegal. Suzy: I was misguided, I didn't know what I was doing. Ingrid: I've seen better lying. (Suzy puts Bloo in a bag and takes it and jumps out the window and Ingrid and Fillmore follow her, Suzy swings the bag and knocks down a tree while running and before it falls to the ground, Ingrid and Fillmore slide under it and continue to run after her, all of them made it onto the streets, Suzy is running the road, which caused car crashes all over the place, Ingrid and Fillmore continue to chase, Suzy eventually tripped over a rock and sprained her knee and complained) Suzy: Oh no, I got a boo-boo. Fillmore: Suzy, you hurt a lot of people in lot of ways. Abusing them, doing things that don't want to do. Why? Suzy: For him. (AS THE FLASHBACK GOES) Suzy: I placed that rose in Courtney's bag without her noticing thinking that it would help her get what I want and have Tiffany for life, but Sonic got in the way. My next plan was to convince Chip Ramirez to dress up as Ratigan to think that he rose from the grave even though Ratigan was just nothing more than a costume, but you busted him. And then I saw TDC episode fifty and knew that Pokemon Hunter J was my only way to fulfill my evil plot. (the flashback scene ends) And if you hadn't shown up, it would've been successful. That Mac doesn't deserving Blooregard whom I call him Tiffany. You should know better Tiffany. And it's a good thing I bought. Fillmore: One, stop calling boys that, and two, that kind of spending is known as black mart, if he is off limits, he's off limits. (The RCMP arrive on a truck) Ingrid: Guess cavalry got the better of you child. Suzy: (angrily sighs) (15 MINUTES LATER) (Suzy gets inside the truck with a rope tied to hands in front of her by the police) Mac: Not to impinge your thoughts, but what happened to your battle with J? Kari: (freaks out) Nothing, absolutely nothing! Mac: Doesn't sound like nothing. Kari: Says you, you are of a family of Pokemon Trainers. Especially Gym Leaders. Mac: You insulting my dad? Kari: No. Humph. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Gigalith